El Ciclo de los Cien Años
by Alaka-Dan
Summary: Porque independientemente de la circunstancias, ellos siempre iban a terminar por encontrarse. R&R
**Disclaimer: Ustedes bien deben de saber ya, que nada me pertenece.**

 **El Ciclo de los Cien Años**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? No lo sabían, sólo sabían que eran muchos. Más de mil, quizás. Nadie estaba seguro en ese lugar. Un lugar oscuro, no podían verse ni oírse, pero sí sentían la presencia de los otros en ese frío lugar. No les gustaba mucho estar allí, pero no tenían alguna otra opción.

No recordaban nada de qué hacían antes de llegar allí, tampoco sabían cómo acabaron en ese sitio, lo único que sabían con seguridad eran sus nombres. Jamás había hablado alguien, por lo que el silencio era eterno en el lugar, no dormían ni comían. Solamente existían, sin saber por qué.

A veces alguien se iba, y luego de un tiempo indeterminado volvía, pero nunca recordaba a dónde había ido por más que intentara hacerlo.

Eso es lo que pasaba cuando se reiniciaba el ciclo de los cien años.

Mucho tiempo paso desde lo sucedido con la voluntad del abismo. La vida siguió su curso, el planeta siguió girando y el sol seguía brillando cada día. Muchas cosas cambiaron, para bien y para mal. Vidas viejas perecieron y nuevas nacieron en ese tiempo.

Y las de ellos no fueron la excepción.

 _ **Inglaterra**_

 _ **5 de Marzo, siglo XVIII.**_

—Te dije que debíamos darnos prisa o llegaríamos tarde—un hombre joven de cabellos negros y ojos dorados soltó la reprimenda—. Quita esa estúpida sonrisa y apurate, sólo nos retrasas más.

—Vamos, Gilbert, relájate un poco—con una brillante sonrisa el joven rubio le resto importancia a la situación—, además, tampoco es como si fuese la primera vez que nos pasa.

—Precisamente por eso—suspiró con pesadez.

Cuando por fin su amigo estuvo listo con su traje, partieron en el carruaje con rumbo a la Mansión Vastida, donde el jefe de familia, daba una fiesta en honor a su hijo y futuro heredero.

—¿Ya ves, Gil? No paso nada por unos pocos minutos de retraso.

—Oz, deja de hablar y camina.

—Moh~ deja esa malhumor. Lottie volverá.

Si las miradas mataran, el rubio que reía animosamente ya estaría muerto.

—Perdona, pero podrías ser tan amable de quitarte del medio—una voz femenina (y tosca) interrumpió las risas del ojiesmeralda. Una chica pelinegra de largo vestido los miraba molesta cruzada de brazos— ¿Qué tanto me ven?

—¡Alice!—Chilló una voz a sus espaldas. Una castaña que venía acompañada de un albino se les acercó— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre tratar a la gente de esa manera?

—Pues entonces que esos dos dejen de estorbar.

—Perdónenla.

—Sí, la sacaron de una cueva, no es su culpa ser así—se burló el albino iniciando una discusión con la chica.

—Perdonénlo a él también—dijo la castaña avergonzada— Cielos, dónde están mis modales. Lo siento, soy Sharon—se presentó ella y señaló al par que la acompañaba— Y esos dos son Break mi guardaespaldas y Alice que es como mi hermana.

—Un placer. Yo soy Oz y el es Gilbert—se señaló e hizo lo mismo con el hombre a su lado— y no te preocupes por eso, no es ninguna molestia.

—Bueno, fue un placer conocerlos, Oz, Gilbert, pero tenemos que entrar—hizo una reverencia y ellos le respondieron al gesto— Break, Alice, vamos.

A regañadientes la siguieron y entraron. Los otros dos les siguieron con la vista y recibieron una horrible mirada de la pelinegra.

—Qué gente más extraña—habló el mayor— y yo que pensaba que mi hermano era extraño.

—En primera, tu hermano sí es extraño—le respondió— y en segunda, a mí me cayeron bien, parecen agradables.

—Ajá, sobretodo la chica agresiva.

—En realidad... Bueno, vamos, quizá nos los encontremos luego. Apurate.

Y sin darle tiempo de protestar, jaló a su amigo del traje y lo obligó a entrar al lugar.

 _ **Italia**_

 _ **07 de Agosto, 1597**_

—Perdone—se disculpó la rubia. Levantó la vista y se encontró como una mirada bicolor—. No fue mi intención.

El hombre rubio la miró con detenimiento por unos minutos que para ella fueron horas. Sintió sus mejillas arder ante la intensa mirada.

Él sonrió, se agachó y recogió el libro que se le había caído al tropezar. Se lo tendió y ella con nerviosismo lo tomó.

—No se preocupe—su sonrisa se ensanchó—, no ha pasado nada.

Su corazón latió de prisa.

 _ **Nueva Zelanda**_

 _ **16 de Julio, 1666**_

—Él es Xerxes Break—lo presentó la mujer castaña a la niña—. Desde ahora vivirá aquí y te cuidará ¿De a cuerdo?

La chiquilla asintió energéticamente.

—Bien, entonces los dejo. Si necesitas algo no dudes en preguntar.

—No se preocupe—contesto. Cuando la mujer hubo salido, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña— ¿Y cómo te llamas?

—Sharon.

Esbozó una sonrisa—Encantado de conocerte, Sharon. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

 _ **Estados Unidos**_

 _ **17 de Abril de 1763**_

—Perdone, no fue mi intención—un rubio con uniforme militar se disculpó con vergüenza ante una pelinegra—. No vi por donde iba, ¿Está bien? ¿Se hizo daño?

—Tranquilo, no pasóp nada. Estoy bien—la chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos, sacudió sus caros ropajes— Ya quita esa cara.

—En serio, perdón. Venía distraído.

—Ya te dije que no me paso nada. Deja de disculparte, fue un accidente, a cualquira le pasa. No te enviaré a la guillotina por eso.

El rubio soltó una risita. Ella sonrió.

—Soy Jackson.

—Yo soy...

—¡Lacie!—Una voz masculina la interrumpió—¡Es hora de irnos!

—Lo siento, tengo que irme. Mi hermano me llama—se despidió y comenzó a caminar—Un placer conocerte, Jack. Espero y nos volvamos a ver.

Comenzó a correr dejando al joven con las palabras en la boca.

 _ **España**_

 _ **07 de Septiembre de 1896**_

—Anda, Elliot. Quita ya esa cara—le dijo un pelinegro al niño rubio a su lado— Sólo es la escuela, no te pasará nada ahí.

—Gil tiene razón—le apoyó un rubio con un ojo rojo y uno dorado— Solo pasarás unas 10 horas ahí, te molestarán, regañarán, gritarán y golpearán y no podrás hacer nada. Por no mencionar que cuando llegues, además de las tareas de la granja, tendrás que hacer las de la escuela. Sip, así será tu vida ahora.

La cara del niño se horrorizó ante lo dicho por su hermano y de no haber sido por Gil, se habría ido corriendo.

—Oye, no me ayudes tanto, ¿Quieres?—le lanzó una mirada agria y él sólo se encogió de hombros— La escuela no tan mala, Ellie. Sí, fastidiosa, pero no como te dijo Vincent.

—Sí, es mil veces peor.

—¡Vincent!

El rubio mayor estalló en risas mientras el otro sólo negaba con la cabeza mientras sostenía al niño para que no huyera. Este sudo frío cuando vio que habían llegado.

Habían bastantes niños, algunos más grandes que él y otros más pequeños. Corrían y gritaban. Elliot, tan sólo apretó el libro que traía y se ocultó tras sus hermanos.

—No quiero—murmuró casi con los ojos llorosos—. Quiero ir a casa, Gil.

—Gracias por ponerlo peor—le dijo al de ojos bicolor. Se agachó para estar más a la altura del niño— Escucha, si no vas a la escuela, padre y madre se enojaran contigo y con nosotros dos, nos pondrán más tareas y será peor para los tres. No te pido vayas con una sonrisa, pero sí que al menos lo intentes, al menos por hoy. Si no te gusta, le diré a Enerts que intenté convencerlos para enviarte el otro año, pero tienes que ir hoy, ¿Si?

—De acuerdo—accedió con el ceño fruncido— ¿Vendrán por mí después?

—Por supuesto.

—Tampoco es que si tuviera otra opción, ¿Sabes?

Miró a sus hermanos y comenzó a caminar hacia los otros niños, aún con su libro en manos. Cuando el timbre sonó todos entraron al salón y esperaron en silencio a la maestra.

—Oye—le habló el chico de cabello negro y alborotado a su lado— ¿Qué libro es ese?

—Alicia en el país de las maravillas—contestó, luego se percató de algo y aclaró sonrojado—: ¡Es de mi hermana mayor!

—¿Te gusta leer?—el rubio asintió— ¿Has leído Alicia a través del espejo?

—No, ¿De qué va?

—Es casi como ese, pero mejor... Por cierto, soy Leo.

—Yo Elliot, ¿Qué otros libros has leído?

 _ **Gran Bretaña**_

 _ **12 de Mayo, 2000**_

—Te odio.

La rubia esbozó una agria sonrisa— El sentimiento es mutuo.

—Ada, Elliot, dejen de pelear.

—Él/Ella empezó—dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El pelinegro sólo suspiró.

 _ **Canadá**_

 _ **25 de Octubre del 2003**_

—¡Ya vas a ver la próxima vez, estúpido cabeza de algas!—grito una pelinegra.

—Siempre dices eso y nunca haces nada ¡Eres mucho ruido y pocas nueces! —se defendió el ojidorado.

—¡Ven y dímelo en la cara, princeso!

—Vaya, vaya, parece que ahora sí se van a agarrar—se burló el ojirojo.

—¡Vamos, Alice! ¡No te dejes, Gil!—los ánimo el de mirada esmeralda.

—Chicos ya cálmense—intentó apaciguarlos las castaña delegada.

—Uh, ¡Dijo que tu mamá es virgen, Alice!—exclamó el de mirada bicolor aumentando la tensión en el aula.

—¿Ah si? ¡Pues no es a mí a quien le terminó la novia en su aniversario porque está enamorado de su hermano!—al decir eso el chico se quedó tieso.

—Uuuh—exclamó toda la clase.

—¡Eso no pasó así!—dijo la pelirosa ruborisada.

—Claro.—dijo sarcástica una albina muy parecida a la pelinegra— Y dime, Charlotte, ¿Qué pasó, entonces?

—B-Bueno...—comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa.

—¿Ah? Pero yo creí que Echo salía con Vincent—dijo alguien en la clase.

—¿Si? Pues yo creí que Gil era gay—le siguió otro.

Y todos estallaron en risas burlándose del pelinegro.

—Créanme que me encantaría seguir oyendo sobre la sexualidad de Gilbert, pero es hora de la clase. Así que ya siéntense y dejen de gritar—dijo el pelirojo maestro entrando al salón. Todos obedecieron y empezó a escribir algo en el pizarrón— Por cierto, yo también creí que era gay.

Miró con malicia al nombrado mientras todos los demás reían.

—Bien, bien, suficiente—los cayó a todos— Hoy aprenderemos sobre uno de los hechos más importantes en la historia: La tragedia de Sablie, ¿Alguien quiere empezar? ¿Gilbert?

—A-Ah... Yo...

 _ **Croacia**_

 _ **17 de Noviembre, 2006**_

El castaño de lentes se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol descansando.

O al menos eso era lo que hacía cuando un perro le saltó encima y le paso la lengua por la cara.

—¿Y tú de dónde saliste?—dijo intentando quitárselo de encima.

—¡Richie!—una chica castaña clara, casi tirando a pelirroja se acercó a ellos— ¡Richie, ven. Deja al chico en paz! Lo lamento.

—No te preocupes. Parece un buen perro.

 _ **Japón**_

 _ **29 de Junio del 2010**_

El joven rubio observó maravillado la cuidad de Reiville. Edificios, rascacielos, un sin fin de cosas que dejarían inpresionado a cualquier europeo que no frecuentara lugares así.

Sacó de nuevo el folleto que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó a andar, pero se detuvo al sentir el choque con alguien.

—¡Auch!—Chilló una pelinegra frente de el sobandose la cabeza—Oye, más cuidado para la próxima.

—L-Lo siento, no fue mi intención—se disculpó nervioso imitando la acción de ella— Venía distraído. Soy turista.—le explicó con rapidez— Estoy buscando la Mansión Vessalius.

—¿La Mansión Vessalius?—repitió y él asintió— Sé dónde queda.

—¿En serio?—exclamó alegre— ¿Podrías mostrarme? Por favor. Prometo invitarte el almuerzo... ¿Si?—ella lo miró con desconfianza— No soy asesino ni nada. Lo prometo.

—De acuerdo—accedió ella— Pero que conste que acepté por la comida.

—No cabe duda—respondió riendo. Le tendió la mano y ella sólo la miró—Por cierto, soy Oz.

—Alice.

Y sin más comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar.

—Oye, ¿Nos conocemos de algún sitio?

—No creo es mi primera vez aquí, ¿Por qué?

—Me pareces algo familiar.

—Hmm. Quien sabe... Quizás cosas de la vida.

—Sí, puede ser.

Y es que independientemente de las circunstancias, ellos siempre iban a terminar por encontrarse. Porque así estaba escrito, así lo dictó el destino y así lo hacía el ciclo de los cien años.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **Cuanto tiempo sin escribir en el fandom, me trae tantos recuerdos. :'D**

 **Como cuando Elliot aún vivía, por ejemplo. /3**

 **¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Vamos, yo sé que sí.**

 **Por cierto, en la parte en la que menciono el libro de Alicia, no tengo ni idea de si en ese entonces ya existía el libro, pero ustedes hagan que sí.**

 **Vale, con esto me despido, y no olviden dejar un review.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo fic, trozos de pizza!**

 ***Smotch.**


End file.
